psytrancereleasesfandomcom-20200213-history
Psytrance Releases
Welcome to The wiki info site about psychedelic, progressive trance, ambient and more! since august 2008. :Psychedelic ::VA - Sundrops - (Suntrip / SUT-011) ::Agneton - Horizon In Your Head - (Phototropic / PHT-007) ::Crazy Ducks - Quacktastic - (Adapted / ADR-001) ::Talpa - When The Somberness Becomes A Game - (Sundance / SUD-037) ::Mubali - Shenanigans - (Trishula / TRR-016) ::Double R.E.L. - U Name It - (Doof / DOO-030) ::VA - Shamanisma - (Space Baby Records / SRE-001) ::VA - Garlic Shake - (Antiscarp / ACR-004) ::VA - Shanti Jatra Vibes - (Purple Hexagon / PUH-001) ::A.P.E. - Advanced Psychedelic Energy - (Geomagnetic.tv / GEO-034) :Progressive ::VA - City Lights Volume 2 Compiled and Mixed by Monoroom - (ProgressTunes / PTU-002) ::VA - Synthetic Chronicles Compiled By Silicon Sound - (Neurobiotic / NEU-024) ::VA - Tales Of Fall - (Iono Music / INM-020) ::Tomic - My Number One - (Spiral Trax / SPT-025) ::One Tasty Morsel - Illogitechnicallity - (Zenon / ZEN-014) ::Tash And Stage Van H - Movement - (Movement / MOV-001) ::Neelix - You're Under Control - (Spintwist / SPN-022) ::Human Blue - A Decade Of Dance Part 2 - (Transient / TRA-108) ::Jokke Ilsoe - Memories Of The Dubworld - (Namnam / NAM-002) ::Perfect Stranger - Free Cloud - (Iboga / IBO-059) :Full On ::Chakra - Crossover - (HOM-Mega / HOM-060) ::Sufi - Timewave Zero - (Dacru / DAC-008) ::Slider - Music Saved My Life - (Noya / NOY-003) ::VA - Bounce Compiled By Varun - (Materia / MTE-008) ::VA - Psy Guitar - (Enigmatic Sound / ENI-788) ::Yahel - Xport - (Phonokol / PHO-410) ::VA - Olympic Sound - (Enigmatic Sound / ENI-789) ::Black And White - Back On Track - (HOM-Mega / HOM-059) ::Han Solo - Hyper Reality - (AP Records / APR-163) ::Predators - Cosmos - (Geomagnetic.tv / GEO-032) :Dark / Night Psytrance ::VA - Pagan Forest Magik - (Green Magik / GMR-001) ::VA - Out Of Time - (2To6 / 2TO6-001) ::VA - Triton - (Discovalley / DSV-008) ::VA - Lycans' Meeting - (Lycantrop / LYC-001) ::VA - The Big Brainwash - (Tremors Underground / TUP-004) ::VA - The Laboratory - (Bom Shanka Music / BSM-004) ::VA - New Blood II - (Timecode / TCC-024) ::Paranoid Trip - Memories Of Souls - (Moonsun / MOO-013) ::Bash, Demonizz, Necropsycho - Extreme Deformities - (Dead Tree / DTP-003) ::VA - Set The Cruise - (Cruise Control / CRU-001) :Ambient / Chillout / Downtempo ::Sounds From The Ground - Brightwhitelight - (Waveform / WAV-009) ::Kasbah Rockers - Kasbah Rockers - (Barraka / BAR-028) ::Motionfield - Optical Flow - (Somnia / SOA-006) ::Ishq & Pan Electric - About Time - (Absolute Ambient / ABA-004) ::Abakus - We Share The Same Dreams - (Modus / MOD-001) ::Yellow Magnetic Star - Mind Soul Body - (Copihue / COE-001) ::R.S.A.G. - Organic Sampler - (Psychonavigation / PSN-027) ::Hibernation - Some Things Never Change - (Aleph Zero / ALE-010) ::Ram Dass And Kriece - Cosmix - (Waveform / WAV-008) ::Harax - Inly - (Up / UPR-004) *Phototropic Records / Austria *Zillion Mental Anarchie Records / Greece *Ektoplazm / Canada *Zenon Records / Australia *Escape Records / France *Pure Perception Records / South Carolina *Waldfrieden Events / Germany *VA - Z.M.A.RT (ZMA-005) - 2001 / Progressive Trance *Wizzy Noise - Cybermancy (ZMA-004) - 2000 / Psytrance *VA - World Techno Alliance (ZMA-003) - 2000 / Tech Trance *VA - Jelly Marbles (PHT-001) - 2008 / Goa Trance *Amithaba Buddha - Psyramid EP (PHT-EP-001) - 2008 / Goa Trance *Nolax - Persistence 2.0 (PHT-002) - 2008 / Goa Trance *Amithaba Buddha - Goa Gate (PHT-003) - 2008 / Goa Trance *Zolphinia - Utopia (PHT-004) - 2008 / Goa Trance *ArmagedDance - Dimension Surfers (PHT-006) - 2008 / Goa Trance *Pandemonium - Muinomednap (PHT-005) - 2008 / Goa Trance *Flegma - Simple Mutes EP (INM-DIG-04) - 2008 / Progressive Trance *Egorythmia - Night Sight EP (INM-DIG-03) - 2008 / Progressive Trance *Suntree - Private Guide EP (INM-DIG-02) - 2008 / Progressive Trance *Synthax - Orange Wood EP (INM-DIG-01) - 2008 / Progressive Trance *VA - Energetic (SYN-002) - 2003 / Psychedelic Trance *VA - Knee Deep (SYN-001) - 2003 / Progressive Trance *Ypsilon 5 - Binary Sky (TFM-003) - 2004 / Goa Trance *Ethereal - Anima Mundi (TFM-002) - 2003 / Goa Trance *VA - Blissful Moments (TFM-001) - 2003 / Goa Trance *VA - Monarchie - 2000 / Psychedelic Trance ; Genres * Psychedelic * Progressive * Full On * Dark / Night * Ambient * Goa Ovnimoon - Family Of Light Label: Synergetic Records Style: Progressive Trance, Psytrance Synergetic Records presents 3rd album from Chilean artist Ovnimoon. After relese of "Human Spirit" album in 2006, Ovnimoon gained worldwide attention both on Psytrance and Progressive Trance scene, but also in Electro Progressive scene with his side project Stuardo. Album includes 10 new tracks, 4 collaborations and 1 remix. Atmos - Tour De Trance Label: Spiral Trax Style: Progressive Trance Spiral Trax is proud to announce the long awaited new Atmos album. After releasing his now legendary "2nd Brigade" in 2004, Atmos aka Tomasz Balicki left the world waiting for more. "Tour de Trance" is Atmos' 4th studio album done in typical Atmos progressive trance/house style. Album includes 9 new tracks. VA - Permutations (2004) A must have for all psy freaks lovers. The second release of Australian label Zenon Records, 'Permutations' contains nine tracks of dark, deep and funky psygressive trance. All tracks included are previously unreleased, and are chosen first and foremost for their ability to stand the test of time. This music will last long after the 'dancefloor moment' has come and gone. Having said that, these tracks can still cause some serious digging! Read More VA - Blissful Moments (2003) A compilation focusing on outdoor morning trance and Old-school goa-trance influences with a hint of Northern atmosphere. Tracks to remind you of all the Blissful Moments experienced at outdoor parties when melodies take control. Featuring artists like Ypsilon 5, Xervana, Ethereal, Aquasphere, Vast and more. Read More VA - Synthetic Chronicles Compiled By Silicon Sound. A mix of progressive and psytrance with a touch of electro and some very interesting collaborations. It includes tracks from the new project called 'Even 11', a collaboration between Silicon Sound and Jaia, Voyager (project of the former Altom member Thomas Dubreuill), Blue Planet Corporation, a legendary french band from the early 90's which released over... Read More VA - Tales Of Fall Compiled by Phaxe and Cowan. Iono Music invites you to enjoy the most coloured season of the year. Label artists Cowan and Phaxe have picked up nine musical leaves from the promised lands of psychedelic touched progressive trance music. Cowan is better known as one of the masterminds behind the Danish project Time In Motion who have been constant guests on last Iono compilations and received... Read More Tomic - My Number One German progressive trance producer Thomas Wagner aka Tomic is an artist that we at Spiral Trax have had our eyes on since we received his first demo. Apart from his releases on our Platform and Bakkelit compilations Tomic has released on labels such as Stripped, Iboga and his own label Fraud Recordings. He has been working with Dutch model turned DJ, Joyce Mercedes as well as providing remixes for... Read More VA - Sundrops News from the modern melodic goa trance front! Suntrip 4th compilation called Sundrops - Light in motion is finally ready. As usual, you'll get no compromise on quality and we'll give you a mix of well-known artists mixed with new talents. Musically this compilation will be pure morning-styled goa trance in all its facets. Expect high energy dance floor burners, floating morning groovers... Read More One Tasty Morsel - Illogitechnicallity OneTastyMorsel is the solo project of 23 year old Paul van den Brink from the hills of far north Australia. The project kicked off in early 2005 after a passion to express his musical views could not be found as an artist within the live band scene. Drawing influence from many forms of music and combining an eclectic taste in electronica with a passion for minimal psychedelic trance... Read More Abakus - We Share The Same Dreams Abakus is one of the projects from Russ Davies. The son of The Kinks founder Dave Davies, Russ has always been exposed to strong musical roots, citing Acid House, IDM, Dub and Electronica as influences. His first album 'That Much Closer To The Sun' was released in 2004 and was a success globally. He has toured the world extensively with his sound, has licensed music to over 30 albums... Read More Human Blue - A Decade Of Dance Part 2 This is the second instalment of the Decade of Dance series from Human Blue, keeping in the same vain as the previous, this captures the spirit of the progressive scene of the past 10 years, a ground breaking artist of huge magnitude we have tried to offer a spectrum of styles within the progressive genre. This cd will not disappoint the long time Human Blue fans as well as pleasuring the newly discovered... Read More Talpa - When The Somberness Becomes A Game The long awaited 2nd album from Serbian trance master Talpa is finally here. After many years in the studio, Talpa has finally found his new sound that he wishes to present to the world of trance. Goran, aka Talpa has outdone himself with an amazing new sound that is totally unique to his studio. Never resting on his previous abilities, Goran has shown us once again that there is no one... Read More Mubali - Shenanigans After numerous releases since his first album Mubali releases now his second album 'Shenanigans', a CD loaded with funked up psychedelic trance. With his second album Mubali aka Greg Farley takes his production skills up to the another level and gave his music an extremely funky rhythm with a topping of psychedelic sounds. Fat bass lines with a steady kick, sauced with pads and... Read More Hibernation - Some Things Never Change Aleph Zero is proud to offer a new chilling treat from Hibernation, the new project of Seb Taylor the master of Electronic music responsible for well known projects such as Angel Tears, Kaya Project, Shakta, Digitalis and more. We asked Seb to go places he never went to before, and he came back with Some Things Never Change, Hibernation's debut album. It is a mix of downtempo electronica... Read More Expected Releases for Upcoming Period *Audiopathik - Global Killer - (Acidance) *Flame On Fire - Mission Emotion - (Dance N Dust) *OOOD - Fourthough - (Phar Psyde) *Will-O'-The-Wisp - Long Sleep Plain - (Cosmicleaf) *Mubali - Shenanigans - (Trishula) *One Tasty Morsel - Illogitechnicallity - (Zenon) *Kaya Project - And So It Goes - (Interchill) *Neural Rectifier Syndrome - Problem, Reaction, Solution - (Last Possible Solution) *Kliment - The Perpetual Ritual - (Electrik Dream) *Chromosome - DMT Cowboys - (Vertigo) See Full List! Pure Perception Records Pure Perception was created in 2007 with the goal of releasing high quality, underground electronic music to the world. With sounds ranging from progressive to ambient, minimal to psychedelic, tribal to techno, and everything else in between all having a unique vibe and distinct atmosphere... See Label Profile __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse